Juliet O'Hara
Juliet Lynn "Jules" O'Hara (b. October 1981) is a character on the USA Network comedy Psych portayed by Maggie Lawson. She attended the University of Miami. Biography Juliet grew up with an absent father, as her dad, Frank was a con man who left her. Their relationship was fixed in In for a Penny... when Frank reveals to Juliet that he did come to her events growing up, just didn't reveal himself. Juliet has a step dad, named Lloyd, who is introduced in No Country for Two Old Men. He too had some legal troubles back in the day, but never told Maryanne because he didn't want to be another Frank. It is possible that this is the man that was introduced in the episode "Spelling Bee," when Shawn first meets her and reveals that her parents had been married for 30 years. Juliet O'Hara first appears undercover in the show's second episode, "Spellingg Bee", as a recently-transferred junior detective from Miami Beach where she attended the University of Miami, replacing Lucinda Barry as Head Detective Carlton Lassiter's partner. Born in 1981, she was raised in a family of brothers and is shown to be close with both her parents and her siblings. Although she is initially frustrated by her coworkers not taking her seriously enough due to her relatively young age, as the series progresses she is given more responsibility, taking charge of the station when authority figures weren't present. She has grown more assertive with her partner, and actors Maggie Lawson and Timothy Omundson (who plays Lassiter) both suggest that a strange mutual respect has developed between them. Juliet has many hobbies. Personality Juliet seems to present a gentle counterpoint to Lassiter's gruff, rigid style. She reminds her partner repeatedly to "be sensitive" with the media, the victims, and the witnesses of their cases. She has shown that she cares for her partner by helping Shawn solve a case for him (in order to get him back on his feet when he was upset about his separation with his wife), by refusing to believe that he has died in the episode "Lassie Jerky," and also through little things, like trying to arrange a birthday party for him. Juliet also showed that she cared for Carlton's well-being when she allowed his girlfriend, Marlowe, to live with her and Shawn in order to allow Carlton to be with her more often. On the other hand, she has also been very competitive with him, like the time when they were trying to prove who was better based on their scores on the detective exam. She also has a strong friendship with Lassiter, who acts like a brother towards her. Similarly, she has been almost sneaky about getting what she wants, as was shown "Cirque de Soul" when she got Woody, the department's coroner, and Ursula, Marlowe's parole officer and a woman who still loved Carlton, together. As Ursula was not allowing Marlowe and Carlton to live together, which was caused by a resentment towards Carlton when he never called her back after a one-night stand, Juliet's arrangement for her with Woody made her more lenient towards the two of them. Unlike Lassiter, she is friendly with Shawn Spencer and more willing to work with him and Burton Guster. Although Juliet is bemused by Shawn at first, she has slowly gained respect for him and by the second season, Juliet reveals a "very friendly, comfortable relationship". Despite some skepticism, Juliet does believe that Shawn is psychic. She asked him out at the end of the third season, but was turned down when he told her that he was on a date with Abigail. Throughout the fourth season, she showed that she was slightly jealous of his relationship with his highschool sweetheart, but did not make it obvious to anyone. By the end of the fifth season, Shawn and Juliet are romantically involved. By the middle of the sixth season, Shawn was willing to marry her in order to make sure that he never lost her. Her older brother Ewan, played by John Cena, is an army soldier whom she had to arrest when he attempted to murder an actual killer to protect the army. Ewan was supposed to go to prison but his high level bosses made him vanish. Juliet claims Ewan was the reason she became a cop, that him joining the military gave her enough confidence to join the police force. She has a rocky relationship with her estranged con-man father, who is portrayed by William Shatner. She has also shown that she cares for her mother by protecting her from the fact that her stepfather was a con-man, knowing that her mother loved him, and even decides not to tell her mother after an incident in Mexico when she realized that Lloyd, her stepfather, actually loved her mother. Despite having two cats in "Spellingg Bee," she has shown a greater fondness for dogs as the series progresses, and agrees to have pugs with Shawn when they start living together. Relationships With Shawn Spencer Juliet and Shawn had an unspoken-sometimes-spoken relationship that lasted for five seasons. In Bounty Hunters, Shawn leaned in to kiss Juliet, but she turned away saying that it would be a mistake. She asked him out in "An Evening with Mr. Yang," but was turned down when he told her that he was on a date with Abigail. In season 4, she has shown jealousy when he and Abigail were brought up. She heard Shawn confess his love for her to Gus by mistake, and kissed him despite her upcoming vacation with Declan Rand. Later Shawn and Juliet start dating after she breaks up with Declan Rand. They have continued dating throughout the rest of season 5, throughout season 6, and are still currently dating. Shawn moved in with her in Juliet Takes a Luvvah. For an in-depth history of their relationship, see here. With Declan Rand In the season five episode Shawn 2.0, Juliet had a brief relationship with criminal pro-filer Declan Rand. They met at a crime scene when Declan asked her out. She accepted and they spent the next few episodes together. They broke up before going on vacation together because Juliet had feelings for Shawn. Quotes Gallery imagesCA4S32W0.jpg imagesCA5B9H2F.jpg imagesCA64YVSG.jpg imagesCAEV8NR8.jpg imagesCAI1Q6KK.jpg imagesCAK50R64.jpg imagesCATYUO1R.jpg untitled.png imagesCAR6KH5D.jpg Queen Juliet.jpg Juliet O'Hara the Roller Durby Girl.jpg A;ofjuliet.jpg Tough juliet.jpg couple.jpg imagesCASWAME3.jpg imagesCAU8QKNF.jpg de:Juliet O'Hara es:Juliet O'Hara fr:Juliet O'Hara Category:Characters Category:Police Officer Category:Main Character Category:Juliet O'Hara Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters